


Так никто не сказал тебе?

by GinoUll



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends!AU, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinoUll/pseuds/GinoUll
Summary: Avengers а.к.а F.R.I.E.N.D.S AU!Их объединяют три квартиры, недовольный сосед снизу и бариста из кофейни, который пугает их электрошокером. Что в целом звучит гораздо проще, чем есть на самом деле…





	1. Глава 1, в которой происходит знакомство с персонажами.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So No One Told You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357252) by [Kari_Kurofai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kari_Kurofai/pseuds/Kari_Kurofai). 



Их объединяют три квартиры, недовольный сосед снизу и бариста из кофейни, который пугает их электрошокером. Что в целом звучит гораздо проще, чем есть на самом деле…

А на самом деле всё выглядит так.

Во-первых, вам необходимо познакомиться с Тором. У него вряд ли найдётся хоть какое-нибудь оправдание за свою квартиру (номер 19, если быть точным), в которой роль дивана исполняли два отвратительных шезлонга, а в центре комнаты стоял самый дерьмовый телевизор в мире.

Вторым после него идёт Стив. Он въехал в квартиру напротив (под номером 20), в которой он легко мог бы жить в течении года, поскольку его бабушка оставила ему её в наследство с оплаченной арендной платой. Однако, по окончанию этого года, c его постоянными неудачами на рабочем фронте, Стиву понадобился способ, с помощь которого он мог бы не беспокоиться об арендной плате. Ну а поскольку дело происходит в Нью Йорке, то вариант разделить это бремя с кем-нибудь показался ему самым лучшим.

Таким образом, третьим получается Клинт. Он нравится Стиву, потому что с ним можно поговорить о спорте, периодически выбраться на отвратительно раннюю совместную пробежку, и так далее и тому подобное. По словам Тони, Клинт _известен своей способностью использовать картонку под пиво без напоминания о её существовании пять, мать её, тысяч раз._

Клинт стал первой каплей, перевалившей через плотину, потому что после него там появились _все_. Тор хотел себе соседа и тогда появился Тони. И, честное слово, слава всему святому за Тони, потому что Стиву больше не нужно натыкаться взглядом на те ужасные шезлонги. Ну, то есть, вообще никогда. А всё потому, что у Тони есть _стиль_. А ещё у Тони есть деньги. И…что у него за работа, кстати говоря?

Следом за Тони возникает Очень Злой Парень, поселившийся через дорогу. Во время его безумных припадков ярости, эта четвёрка наблюдает за ним из окна квартиры Стива, не гнушаясь делать ставки на то, какие вещи будут разбиты в этот раз А потом, _здрасьте приехали_ , выясняется, что у Очень Злого Парня есть Очень Привлекательная Подруга, которая одним своим видом заставила Клинта спрятаться между креслами, появившись в первый раз для того, чтобы успокоить Очень Злого Парня. 

И только после ЧП, в результате которого Очень Злой Парень разбивает себе голову, а Стив совершает поступок хорошего Самаритянина, позвонив в 911, Очень Привлекательная Подруга и Очень Злой Парень становятся известны им как Наташа и Брюс.

 

И никто понятия не имеет, когда и как у них появился Локи, поскольку единственное, что о нём известно, так это то, что он брат Тора. Да и, кто знает, может он был с ними _всё время_ , просто оставаясь незамеченным? В квартире Тора только две спальни, и на самом деле, Локи не то чтобы живёт там, но каким-то образом проводит в квартире 99% времени. Никто так же не знает, где живёт Наташа, и когда они её спрашивают, она одаривает их такой самодовольной улыбкой, что Клинт приобретает вид пойманного в свет фар оленя, а Тони озирается вокруг в поисках заведомо бесполезных средств защиты. 

 

Итак, их объединяют три квартиры, которые гораздо чаще похожи на две, поскольку большее количество утренних пробуждений Стива заканчиваются тем, что он находит Наташу и Брюса на своей кухне, готовящих завтрак в пижамах. Так же не стоит забывать про Локи, который с ними вроде бы как не живёт, а вроде бы как живёт, и спит или в кровати Тони, который плевать хотел на распорядок дня, или в кровати Тора _(с Тором)_ , когда Тони требуется его угол. 

Так же у них есть сосед снизу, Ник Фьюри, который обожает стучать по потолку, известному как их пол, сопровождая это разнообразными советами, общий смысл которых сводится к «Заткнитесь, мать вашу, нахер!», и угрозам убить их. Стив уважает его, потому что он герой войны, Тони зовёт его пиратом, за что Ник оставляет немного волнующие письма под их дверью, в которых указаны способы убийства, которыми он может воспользоваться, если они не станут тише. Наташа собирает эти письма, и Клинт утверждает, что она делает из них книгу «Хорошие идеи», которую хранит под подушкой. И никому даже в голову не приходит это проверить, настолько это кажется правдой.

В довершение всего, у них есть кофейня. Которая, ладно, так и быть, вовсе не их. Она принадлежит Филу Коулсону, который одаривает их свирепым взглядом всякий раз, когда они не кладут доллар в стакан для чаевых (в особенности Тони, у которого денег куры не клюют), и который заставляет их сидеть на «Местах Для Отчуждённых», когда кто-нибудь из них мешает другим посетителям. Тор и Тони – короли «Мест Для Отчуждённых», да и Стиву приходилось посидеть там несколько раз. Каким-то чудесным образом, лишь Локи остаётся тем единственным человеком, который избежал принудительного заключения в зоне Отчуждения, что весьма странно, ведь даже Стив периодически считает Локи той ещё занозой в заднице.

Как и всем людям, им приходится работать.

Стив – бывший солдат, служивший своей стране с гордостью настоящего патриота. Он содержит вещи в своей квартире в такой чистоте, что вы можете увидеть свою физиономию в каждой чрезмерно отполированной поверхности. А ещё, если вы не будете использовать подстаканник, он придёт за вами, больше похожий на серийного убийцу. Естественно у него на самом деле не будет намерения вас убить, но он одарит вас таким уничтожающим взглядом, что вы сами принесёте самые искренние извинения за причинённый ущерб. Он начинающий художник, который всё никак не может найти себе подходящую работу, Но в силу своего природного упрямства, граничащего порой с идиотизмом, всё продолжает и продолжает пытаться.. Он занимается спортом, тщательно следит за собственным рационом и проводит огромное количество времени на диване, в компании Тони, Тора и Клинта, смотря спортивные передачи по телевизору.

<Тони не смотрит спортивные передачи. Он работает на своём iPad-е, в котором слишком много всего понапихано даже для iPad. Правда на нём всё ещё нет Angry Birds, что очень расстраивает Клинта. Никто не знает, чем на самом деле занимается Тони, поскольку он никому не говорит об этом. Он пьёт больше, чем ест, и ест больше, чем спит, из-за чего Стив постоянно врывается в квартиру Тора с различными продуктами, чтобы _заставить_ Тони поесть, а затем _заставить_ Тони поспать. Но Тони вряд ли готов к переменам только из-за того, что один до абсурда красивый блондинистый парень из квартиры напротив настаивает на поддержании его в живом и функционирующем состоянии. И если он и стал меньше пить, с тех пор как переехал сюда, то никому об этом знать не обязательно.

Тор это… Тор. На самом деле он не нуждается в соседе, поскольку его отец полностью оплачивает расходы на квартиру, но Тор решил завести себе одного просто потому, что у Стива уже есть сосед, а ему одному скучно и завидно. Так или иначе, но Тор, кажется, пропустил ту важную часть взросления, во время которой люди становятся хотя бы частично нормальными. Технологии для него – бесконечный источник разочарования и растерянности; он не понимает, почему игроки в бейсбол не избивают друг друга битами, а однажды он даже заявился в зоомагазин и требовал продать ему лошадь. Тони считает, что Тор не осознаёт, что на самом деле живёт в Нью Йорке. Стив почти наверняка уверен, что Тор родом из высокопоставленной семьи, члены которой не общаются ни с кем, кроме семей с таким же положением в обществе. Для Клинта же он просто пришелец.

Клинт – бывший профессиональный лучник. И да, _это спорт_ , хоть Тони упорно отказывается верить в это. Он перенес небольшую травму, которая оказалась достаточной для того, чтобы он не мог и дальше играть с большими мальчиками. После неё он решил переехать к первому встречному, согласившемуся принять его. Которым и оказался Стив. В настоящее время он работает в кофейне вместе с Коулсоном, проводя (вместо исполнения своих должностных обязанностей) большую часть рабочего времени за болтовнёй с часто сидящими там ребятами и распугивает всех своим ярко-розовым фартуком.

Брюс, ранее известный под кодовым именем «Очень Злой Парень» на самом деле куда менее злой, чем все они думали до начала дружбы с ним. Он довольно замкнут, однако часто болтает с Тони на странном «учёном» жаргоне, или _спит в кровати Клинта_ , что никого уже не удивляет, поскольку в их компании кровать одного становится кроватью каждого. Кроме Стива. Кровать Стива — это кровать Стива, и он выкинет из окна любого, кто попытается оспорить это.. Хотя на самом деле он, скорее всего, просто будет на вас страшно смотреть. А вот если вы не заправите за собой постель – тогда он действительно выкинет вас из окна. Также, Брюс дружит с Наташей, и для всех остальных этот факт – самая большая тайна, ведь сколько бы раз они не спрашивали о том, как их так угораздило, ответы они получали разные. Так что они просто перестали задавать вопросы.

Наташа – шикарная женщина. Наташа – пугающая женщина. Её тоже частенько можно застать в постели Клинта, порой с Брюсом, порой с Клинтом, а иногда и с ними обоими, _какого чёрта у них вообще происходит?!_ В любом случае, у них больше нет правил относительно кроватей. Моя кровать – твоя кровать, и тому подобное. Наташа что-то вроде босса мафии, или наёмного убийцы, или шпиона, или одного из тех чуваков из фильма «Начало». И она надерёт вам задницу, если вы посмеете взять кусок пирога, приготовленного Стивом, до того, как это сделает она. Также, Наташа, кажется, откуда-то знает Клинта, но никому не удавалось узнать подробности, поскольку всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь затрагивает эту тему, Клинт притворяется глухим.

Локи – брат Тора, и в этом заключается вся его суть. Он спокойно шляется между двумя квартирами, никогда не нарывается на неприятности с Коулсоном, нигде не работает (поскольку доставку газет едва ли можно назвать работой) и хорошо известен своими внезапными нападениями, которые могут включать в себя что угодно – от подушки в лицо до яиц в обуви. Тони утверждает, что ненавидит его, но все знают, что это _хрень собачья_ , поскольку он позволяет Локи спать в своей кровати, когда не спит в ней сам. Следует также отметить, что всего неделю назад Локи интересовался, можно ли сделать из цыплят хороших домашних животных. Им лишь предстоит узнать, что стояло за этим внезапным приступом любознательности

В целом, у них есть три квартиры, один страшный сосед, один няня-бариста, и кофейня, в которой они проводят больше времени, чем где-либо еще. Как-то так это всё и выглядит…


	2. Глава 2, в которой вырубается свет.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это история о том, как из-за жары Нью Йорк остался без света, Стив попал в ловушку в вестибюле банка, Тони стал инициатором соревнования, Локи принимал ванную, а Брюс и Наташа игнорировали всех.

# ***

Это была жаркая летняя ночь, когда во всём городе вырубился свет. У Тони был его iPad и, поскольку он всё равно сидел в темноте, об отключении электричества он не знал до тех самых пор, пока в комнату не ворвался Локи. Он швырнул подушку ему в лицо.

— Свет вырубился! Вечеринка у Стива! - крикнул он и выбежал из комнаты.

Тони никак не это не отреагировал. Вот только спустя час его техника (а именно iPad и мобильный телефон) отправилась к праотцам, оставив его в одиночестве. Когда он всё же решил пересечь коридор, Тор, Наташа, Клинт, Брюс и Локи завывали индейские песни, сидя вокруг малюсенькой свечи, водруженной памятником самой себе посередине ковра. Ради такого случая они даже удосужились сдвинуть в сторону журнальный столик.

— Я смотрю, вечеринка бойскаутов в самом разгаре? - насмешливо поинтересовался Тони, замерев в дверном проёме. Наташа обернулась на него, показательно приподнимая полупустую коробку из-под пиццы. _О да, детка._ Он был на половине второго куска, когда его внезапно кольнуло осознание, что что-то не так.

— А где Стив?

Брюс, лежавший на животе и игравший в Gameboy, удобно устроив подбородок на подушке, не удостоил его даже мимолётного взгляда, но всё же ответил, умудряясь при этом не отвлекаться от щелканья по кнопкам приставки.

— Кто ж знает.

— Да, ребят, вы просто охренительные друзья, - фыркнул Тони, закатывал глаза.

Стоило ему это сказать, и Наташа кинула ему свой телефон.  
— Позвони, раз так волнуешься. Но он, скорее всего в порядке.

Будучи взрослым и адекватным человеком, Тони показал ей язык. Совета он всё же послушался, отыскивая среди контактов номер Стива и нажимая кнопку вызова. Как обычно, ему пришлось слушать гудки дофига времени, поскольку Стив наверняка опять забыл в какой именно карман положил сотовый. Так что сейчас он скорее всего был занят действом, которое Тони прозвал _“Великое Нащупывание Телефона!”._ Когда Стив всё же поднял трубку, Тони с трудом подавил вздох облегчения.

— Мы, кажется, уже успели соскучиться по тебе, Стиви! Заглянешь к нам на огонёк? — поинтересовался он.

Стив на другом конце провода весело фыркнул, и Тони невольно улыбнулся.

— Что ж, а я похоже застрял в вестибюле банка, так что вам, ребята, придётся обойтись без меня.

— Ох, ты ж… — Тони прикрыл глаза ладонью, — Это тот самый, с автоматическими дверными штуковинами? А раздвинуть ты их не пробовал?

— Я предпочитаю не ломать то, что не могу купить, Тони, — пробормотал Стив, заставив Тони фыркнуть в ответ. Выражение _«Не могу купить»_ отсутствовало в лексиконе Старка напрочь, — К тому же, всё не так плохо. Тут симпатичная дама… то есть девушка. Мы заперты вместе.

Тони развернулся лицом к остальным. И да, разумеется они подслушивали.

— Стив застрял в вестибюле какого-то банка с цыпочкой! — восторженно выдохнул он.

Клинт в ответ заулюлюкал и, стоило Тони вскинуть руку в воздух, дал ему “пять”. Локи промямлил что-то нечленораздельное, Наташа выразительно приподняла одну бровь, а Брюс, кажется, и вовсе их не услышал.

— Не понимаю, чего вы так радуетесь, что Стив застрял там с домашней птицей? Это не повод для празднества, - озвучил Тор свои мысли, за что Тони наградил его обычным _«Ты вообще человек?»_ взглядом, прежде чем вновь переключить внимание на телефон и Стива.

— Так чего ты ждёшь, здоровяк? Давай, сделай шаг навстречу! Подобная ситуация лучшее время для лёгкого перепиха!

— Ты отвратителен, — прошептал Стив, но голос его звучал скорее удивлённо, чем раздражённо, — Тони, я её даже не знаю, так что вряд ли это будет уместно.

— Ах, точно. Прости, как же я мог забыть, что ты из того типа людей, которым нужно минимум пять свиданий для того, чтобы зайти дальше, - застонал Тони.

— Три, — поправил его Стив, и Тони буквально почувствовал его усмешку на том конце провода. Вот ведь засранец! Не то чтобы Тони использовал подобные выражения по поводу Стива, не имея при этом особых причин для злости, но сейчас уж очень хотелось выругаться.

— В любом случае ты всё испортишь, — раздражённо пробурчал Тони в ответ, — Иди, хотя бы поговори с ней, бога ради! У меня яйца синеют при одной только мысли обо всех твоих упущенных возможностях!

Судя по странным звукам, донёсшимся из трубки, Стив поперхнулся воздухом. Он прошипел в ответ:

— Это не то, что я хотел бы знать, спасибо! И, я в любом случае хотел подойти к ней. Вопреки распространённому мнению, я не глуп, Тони.

— Хм. А вот это весьма спорный вопрос.  
— Увидимся, когда дадут свет.

Тони фыркнул.  
— Ну уж нет! Послушай совета бывалого ловеласа, не возвращайся домой сегодня! Не возвращайся, слышишь? - он повесил трубку и приземлился обратно на диван, небрежно роняя телефон на пол возле Наташи. Она подняла устройство и принялась показательно сдувать несуществующие пылинки (Тони при этом показалось, что она сдувает его невидимую харизму), после чего спрятала его в карман.

— Ты собираешься кукситься, из-за того, что Стив подцепил себе кого-то, а ты нет? — спросила она у Тони, вынудив его нахмуриться.

— Нет, я собираюсь кукситься, из-за того, что чёртовы проблемы с электричеством отрубили меня от технологий, и без них я загибаюсь.

— Ну, как скажешь.

— Если вы используете диван только для того, чтобы кукситься, могу я тогда залезть на него? — отозвался Брюс с пола, — Мои локти сгорят, если я пробуду здесь ещё немного.

Тони скатился с дивана, освобождая Брюсу место, после чего потёр лицо ладонями и совершил паломничество к холодильнику. По мере приближения к нему, Тони всё больше и больше морщился, вскоре и вовсе придя к выводу, что холодильник накрылся.

— Ну и вонь… Так, Тор! Иди сюда. Нас ждёт увлекательная игра.

— О, игры я люблю, - ответил Тор, на что Локи вскинул брови, всем своим видом говоря _«Я в ваших махинациях не участвую»._ В темноте Тор проложил себе путь до холодильника, который Тони держал открытым, чтобы они оба могли заглянуть внутрь...и тут же отшатнуться назад, дабы избежать волны охлаждённого, спёртого воздуха, вырвавшегося наружу.

— Это игра «Съешь Всё, Пока Оно Не Испортилось», - серьёзным тоном принялся инструктировать Тони, - Правила гласят, что нужно съесть всё, что может испортиться в ближайшие двенадцать часов. Тот, кто сможет скомбинировать еду во что-нибудь адекватное, вроде сэндвича, тако и прочей фигни, получает дополнительные очки.

Тор кивнул в ответ, подтверждая серьёзность сложившейся ситуации и начал осматривать содержимое холодильника придирчивым взглядом. Клинт, заметив намечающееся веселье, отлип от музыкального центра, который ранее служил ему подставкой, и перевалился через диван, чтобы присоединиться к ним.

— Про меня не забудьте, — почти вскрикнул он. — Я не дам Тору сожрать остатки пирога Стива.

— О, ну разумеется не дашь, — заворчал Тони, — Потому что их съем я.

Наташа возникла перед ними для того, чтобы снять вышеупомянутый кусок пирога с верхней полки.  
— Предлагаю новое правило: кто съест больше всех, тот и получает пирог, - внеся это предложение, Наташа отправилась обратно к дивану, где они с Локи всё еще устраивали посиделки при свечах. Предмет спора она унесла с собой.

— Вызов принят! — заявил Тони ей вслед, и начал копаться в холодильнике, подпёртый с двух сторон Клинтом и Тором.

Два часа спустя их команда мечты выглядела примерно так: Тони судорожно цеплялся за столешницу возле раковины, Клинт горестно воткнулся головой в стол, а Тор… Тор всё еще рылся в холодильнике, находясь в процессе пятого раунда их явно неудачной игры.

— Я больше не хочу пирог, - застонал Тони. Он почти касался дна раковины, пытаясь совладать с собственным желудком, чтобы удержать его содержимое внутри себя.

— Да я жить больше не хочу, — заскулил Клинт из-за стола, — Я себя шаром чувствую.

Тор вернулся обратно к столу, неся с собой половину курицы, какой-то тёртый сыр и пакет молока. Увидев это, Клинт заткнул свой рот ладонью и попятился, не сводя с Тора ошалевшего взгляда. Наконец он наткнулся на диван и рухнул на него.

— Готовы признать своё поражение в этой Великой Битве? - басовито прогудел Тор, и Клинт поспешно кивнул в ответ, боясь открыть рот.

Тони, оккупировавший стратегическое место возле раковины, поднял руку.  
— Я тоже пас. Можешь съесть пирог. Я не хочу даже смотреть на него, не то, что есть. Хотя, я, наверное, вообще больше есть не смогу.

Рассмеявшись от подобного заявления, Тор откусил от курицы огромный кусок.

— Если бы существовала хотя бы мизерная вероятность другого исхода, я бы на это поставил, - отозвался Локи с другого конца комнаты. Клинту с трудом удалось приподнять голову и перевернуться на диване, чтобы посмотреть на него, — Но, как всем нам хорошо известно, даже мысль о победе над Тором в состязании, связанном с едой — сущая глупость.

— Стив мог бы сделать это, — рассеянно заметил Брюс, всё ещё лёжа на спине и занимая собой весь диван.

Клинт недовольно прищурился.  
— Предатель.

— Вот и нет. Я просто говорю, кто мог бы составить конкуренцию Тору, и, увы, это явно не вы, - Брюс отвернулся, чтобы избежать взгляда Клинта, который всё еще смотрел на него недовольно, — Свеча скоро погаснет. Вроде в ванной ещё осталось несколько?

— Я люблю темноту… - прошептал Локи внезапно.

Тони поднял голову от раковины и бросил в его сторону странный взгляд, прежде чем сказать, смягчившись.   
— Ну, поскольку никто из вас и пальцем о палец не ударит, а мне всё равно грозит скорое общение с белым другом, то мне за ними и идти.

Он поплёлся прочь от раковины и, зайдя внутрь ванной комнаты, кинул ребятам свечку, после чего закрыл за собой дверь. Наташа поймала её, даже не отвлекшись от покраски собственных ногтей, и установила возле так и не съеденного куска пирога.

Первая свеча уже потрескивала на последнем издыхании, но Локи не спешил зажигать новую, дожидаясь, пока полностью погаснет та. Он не мог отвести взгляд от слабого угасающего свечения, наклоняя свечку и пачкая горячим воском себе на пальцы, пачкая их.

— Ты такой странный, — пробормотал Клинт, наблюдая за происходящим с дивана, на котором он зависал последние несколько минут.

Локи бросил на него холодный взгляд.  
— Спасибо, - улыбнулся он, и это заставило Клинта вздрогнуть.

— Капец, какой странный, — пробормотал Клинт слишком тихо, чтобы его можно было услышать. Он перебирался через спинку дивана, и Брюс резко вскинул свой Gameboy над головой, чтобы сползший на него Клинт не стал помехой игре..

— Во что играешь? — поинтересовался Бартон у его ключицы.

— The Legend Of Zelda. Вот только попробуй мне сейчас помешать, Клинт, и я тебя убью. Серьёзно.

— Ты просто замечательный друг, — возвёл глаза к потолку Бартон.

Несколько минут в комнате было абсолютно тихо. Тор уничтожал продукты уже шестого по счёту раунда, Наташа всё еще красила ногти, а Локи смотрел на свечу с таким пристальным вниманием, словно она была способна открыть ему все тайны Вселенной. Впрочем, тишина длилась ровно до тех пор, пока Тони не решил начать переговоры прямо через дверь ванной комнаты.

— Мы можем пойти в кофейню! — крикнул он.

Наташа недовольно поджала губы.  
— Дурень, там тоже нет света.

— О… Блин, точно.

Неожиданно Клинт вжался лицом в сгиб локтя Брюса и застонал.  
— Да выйди ты уже из ванной, придурок! Меня сейчас стошнит!

Брюс среагировал на это заявление мгновенно, сбросив Клинта на пол. При этом он умудрился не оторваться от игры, щелкая пальцами по кнопкам.

Когда Тони наконец вышел из ванной, он украл у Наташи телефон, чтобы вновь позвонить Стиву. Наткнувшись на автоответчик, он счёл, что это хороший знак. За это время в комнате успели произойти разительные перемены, связанные с миграцией, и только Клинт остался на полу возле дивана. Он лежал, уперевшись лбом в ковёр и периодически выдавал фразы вроде «Тут внизу, кажется, кошка сдохла» или «Ребят, я не пойму, меня глючит, или пыль и правда похожа на кролика?», чем вызвал бурный интерес Старка, который пытался выяснить, перешёл ли Клинт в состояние сознательной комы в результате переедания или же он нанюхался испарений всех тех залежей под диваном, которые скапливаются уже годы, вопреки требованиям Стива убраться там. Наташа сидела на краю дивана с книгой в руках, в то время как Брюс расположил голову у неё на коленях. Тони бы, пожалуй, спросил, как она может читать в темноте, но он знал, что она просто улыбнётся в ответ, и это, чёрт возьми, будет куда хуже, чем просто незнание. Пирог успел куда-то испариться, но Тони был слишком сыт, чтобы беспокоиться о том, кому он достанется. Тор, как ни странно, мыл посуду. Вернее, он мыл лишь ту посуду, которую они умудрились изгваздать во время своего соревнования. Локи был занят, вытирая тарелки насухо. Тони решил подкатить к ним поближе, игнорируя тот факт, что желание помогать внутри него стремилось к минус бесконечности.

— Ты наконец закончил в ванной? — спросил Локи, почувствовав, что Старк крутится за спиной.

— Пока да. И чтобы вы знали, меня не тошнило.

Локи резко остановился и обернулся на него, удивлённо вскидывая брови.  
— Чем же ты тогда занимался там всё это время?

— Не-е-е-ет! - раздался отчаянный стон Клинта со стороны его коврового лежбища, — Хватит разговаривать. Я не хочу об этом знать! Отвратительно.

Тони весело усмехнулся.  
— Ну, вообще-то я просто обнимался с толчком, как последний неудачник. Но спасибо, ребята, что думаете обо мне именно в этом свете. Мне это весьма льстит.

— Ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал Клинт. Тони обернулся, чтобы, согнув пальцы, озарить его знаком мира, хоть и знал, что это бесполезно и Клинт всё равно ничего не увидит. Наконец разобравшись с последней тарелкой, Тор передал её Локи. Тот в свою очередь, поспешно протерев её полотенцем, шлёпнул Тони мокрым полотенцем, от чего тот взвизгнул от неожиданности. Довольный результатом Локи тихо захихикал.

— Ну, коль все свои дела уже сделали, а делать больше всё равно нечего, то я лучше приму ванну, - проходя мимо Тони, он накинул полотенце ему на шею, - Можешь присоединиться ко мне, Старк. — небрежно бросил Локи через плечо, вызвав у Клинта новый отчаянный вопль. 

— Не сегодня, дорогая! - крикнул Тони в ответ. Он посмотрел на Тора и напрягся под его тяжёлым взглядом. Тор выглядел так, словно был готов выкинуть Старка с балкона в случае, если тот присоединиться к его брату

Мысль о балконе и странный взгляд Тора заставили Тони отступить, потому что переживания за собственную жизнь захватили его целиком. Уж слишком очевидна была молчаливая угроза во взгляде Тора. Что это, комплекс старшего брата?

На балконе было вполне неплохо. Даже куда больше чем неплохо, если брать в расчёт тот факт, что кондиционер сдох три часа назад, и это чудо, что они до сих пор не зажарились до румяной корочки. Ночной воздух был свеж и приятен. Он поднимался до самых верхних этажей и дрейфовал над Тони, вынуждая его довольно подмурлыкивать себе под нос.

— Я не смог бы придумать веера лучше, — сказал он сам себе, откидываясь ня на перила.  
— Это потому что мать-природа всегда превосходит твои технологии, - ответили ему внезапно, и чья-то рука зарылась в его волосы, вынуждая откинуть голову назад.

— Воу-воу, полегче, Стиви, не то я потяну себе что-нибудь, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе! И когда ты успел вернуться? - Тони завертелся в безжалостной хватке Стива, пытаясь вырваться из его рук. Когда ему это удалось, он встал с ним плечом к плечу, а после опустился, опираясь локтями о перила. На ночной город они смотрели в некотором недоумении.

— Вообще-то, только что. К нам нагрянули пожарные и открыли дверь, так что мы смогли выбраться. Они сказали, что сегодня много пленников — кто в лифте застрял, кто во вращающихся дверях, - несмотря на темноту, Тони слышал в голосе Стива улыбку.

— Лучше уж ты, чем я, — признался Старк, — Маленькие замкнутые пространства, все дела. Я бы царапал стены уже через пять минут заточения. А потом, для полного счастья я бы внушил себе, что мне нужно отлить, и всё оставшееся время страдал бы по этому поводу, - услышав, что Стив тихо рассмеялся в ответ, Тони продолжил, приободрённый, - Но хватит обо мне! Что с той девчонкой в итоге? Поцеловались хотя бы? Маленькие семь минут райского наслаждения? Господи, ну скажи, что ты хоть взял её номер!

Стив покачал головой.  
— Мы просто разговаривали, Тони. Это именно то, что делают нормальные люди.

— Мне показалось, или ты только что назвал меня ненормальным?

— Да.

— Ладно, я это признаю.

— К тому же, она замужем. 

Тони скорчил ужасную, полную отвращения гримасу.  
— Иу. Ладно, тогда я тебя не виню. Одно упоминание о браке бросает меня в дрожь, — он продемонстрировал это Стиву и тот фыркнул, — Обязательства отвратительны.

— То, что применимо к тебе, не обязательно для остальных, — напомнил Стив, — Некоторые вовсе не прочь остепениться.

Тони замер на своём месте, чувствуя, как сердце пропустило пару ударов.  
— Но не прямо сейчас, верно?

— А что, похоже, что у меня где-то неподалёку есть дама с кольцом? — беззаботно поинтересовался Стив и, получив в ответ молчаливое качание головой, продолжил, — В любом случае, не сейчас, Тони. Может через несколько лет. Кто знает, как оно будет тогда, верно?

— Разумеется.

— И ты можешь быть моим шафером, — добавил Стив. Его глаза сияли, как два долбанных аквамарина, и Тони с трудом удалось выдавить из себя улыбку в ответ.

— Идёт. Но только в том случае, если я могу позвать стриптизёрш на твой мальчишник.

— Ещё чего!


End file.
